Many people suffer from some form of hearing loss. Hearing aid devices have provided relief for such people. However, acoustic feedback noise in hearing aid devices can draw unwanted attention to hearing aid device users and be a source of embarrassment. The feedback noise typically occurs when the gain of the hearing aid device is turned up high and/or when the hearing aid device is not properly fitted in the ear canal. This feedback noise is usually in the form of a high pitched squeal or whistle. The feedback noise can be especially annoying to people around a hearing aid device user in, for example, a concert or lecture hall. Often, the hearing aid device user is unable to hear the feedback noise. For example, a hearing aid device user may have high frequency hearing loss, and as a result is unable to hear the high pitched squeal or whistle. Consequently, in many situations, the hearing aid device user may be unaware of the annoyance being caused by the feedback noise, or unsure of which hearing aid device (left or right ear hearing aid device) is causing the feedback noise.